


[Art] May I have this dance? / Ты опять ведёшь!

by Red_Box, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Digital Art, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Out of Character, POV Outsider, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, WTF Kombat 2021, Wedding Fluff, fanfic illustration, wedding theme, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к фику «Вспоминает Бернард Вули» — подразумевается пропущенная сцена после финала. / fic illustration about Jim and Humphrey as guests on Bernard's wedding...
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Anything Retro 2021 спецквест





	[Art] May I have this dance? / Ты опять ведёшь!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Вспоминает Бернард Вули](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863254) by [Ms McKay types (Red_Box)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types), [WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021). 



> Фанон: Джим и Хамфри достаточно привилегированны, чтобы им ничего не грозило, но всё равно они (т.е. в основном Хамфри) делают вид, что не пара (а просто друзья... то есть нет, даже не друзья!111 максимум хорошие коллеги!.. То есть, нет, *просто* коллеги!.. Которые даже не слишком друг другу нравятся, вот!.. То есть, я хотел сказать, *совсем* не нравятся... Пожалуйста, уберите эту ухмылку с лица, господин министр!).  
> #БрачныеИгры_секретарей_и_министров
> 
> Спецквест: брачные игры/игры любви.

На свадьбе Бернарда.  
Джим и Хамфри танцуют в отдалённом уголке сада,

где никого нет и немного слышно музыку.

**Бернард:**  
 _(неожиданно появляясь)_  
Министр, сэр Хамфри, вот вы где!

**Хамфри:**   
_(нервный кашель)_

**Джим:**  
Брнрд!  
Надеюсь, тебе понятно, что...  
мы танцевали *иронически*!

**Бернард:**  
Конечно, понятно!  
Я принёс вам иронического торта с ироническим шампанским.  
И уверяю, никто не будет против, если вы  
будете иронически танцевать вместе со всеми...

  
  
+  
 _Eng. translation:_

Humphrey and Jim are guests at Bernard's wedding.  
They are dancing in a distant part of a garden where nobody could spot them

(and where they still can hear the music a little).  
 **  
Bernard:**  
 _(suddenly appears)_  
Minister, Sir Humphrey, there you are!

**Humphrey:**   
_(has a tiny PA)_

**Jim:**  
Brnrd!  
I hope you understand that we...  
were dancing *ironically*!

**Bernard:**  
Sure I do!  
Tho honestly nobody would mind  
if you'd dance ironically among the others, really!

**Author's Note:**

> Бонус:  
> плейлист с песнями о любви образца 1980-х  
> <https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLomY9kG3A0Ze0wGZcG39LWC3J_Q1D5ZDT>  
> примерно под что-то такое персонажи по идее артера и танцевали


End file.
